Le Scientifique et La Neige
by Mac DyE
Summary: OS chamallow... La neige me rend fleur bleue... Avec mon Radek, bien sûr!


_**Titre :** Le Scientifique et La Neige_

_**Saison :** hiver, vu la neige qui tombe (bon, je sais, la première fois c'était pas drôle, la deuxième non plus, alors la troisième…)_

_**Disclaimer :** la neige est à moi. Radek aussi (si-si, je l'ai racheté hier…). Le reste vous vous demerdez avec (lol)_

_**Personnages :** Radek Zelenka (évidemment!!!) et plein de perso mais un militaire appetissant en particulier…_

_**Résumé :** Mon tchèque préféré gagatise devant la neige! Un peu chamallow, désolée!_

_**Note :** vu que chez moi il neige pour la première fois depuis les trois flocons de 1997, et qu'on a quand même 20 cm d'épaisseur, ça m'a rendu poète… (Non pas pouet! Po-è-teuh!)._

_**Note 2 :** c'est quand même un peu du slash… carrément même._

_**Note 3 :** les prénoms c'est inspiré des trois psychopateuses qui me remontent le moral ces temps-ci, j'ai nommé **Atch'**, **Mimi **et** Syla** ! Les autres prénoms… **Syla** comprendra (loool)_

_**Note 4 :** je ne sais plus chez qui j'ai piqué l'expression "gagatiser", mais je lui dois des droits d'auteur, lol._

**_Note 5 (et après j'arrete, promis) :_**_ BON ANNIVERSAIRE _**_RIEVAL

* * *

_**

Il neige.

Pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée sur Atlantica, il neige.

Au début, tout le monde pestait contre cette gelée froide et blanche qui se faufilait partout dans la cité.

Maintenant… Tout le monde adore. On est nombreux à aller sur le continent pour faire des batailles de boules de neige. Et des bonhommes aussi.

Hélas, trois fois hélas, en grand scientifique que je suis, je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans le laboratoire à étudier des artefacts, avec pour seul compagnon un Rodney McKay tout guilleret.

Une semaine… Une semaine à travailler d'arrache-pied, sans pouvoir sortir et caresser cette douce neige… Une semaine de torture. Encore une chance que McKay était de bonne humeur.

Et là, samedi, alors que je m'attendais à ne jamais pouvoir aller sur le continent… Débarque le docteur Emily **(1)** Baguerre, une française fraichement arrivée sur Atlantis, qui me dit "Laissez, je m'en occupe, allez vous amusez…"

Bonheur et soulagement! Je lui ai promis que je lui revaudrais ça, mais je crois qu'elle voulait surtout rester auprès de Rodney… Bénie soit elle!

J'ai donc pris mon plus gros manteau, mes plus grosses boots, et, hop, en avant!!

Dans le jumper conduit par le major Axel Nobbs, j'ai eu droit à l'agréable compagnie de deux jeunes femmes, infirmières de leur état, et répondant aux doux prénoms de Stéphanie et Christelle. Encore des françaises, on est cernés décidemment.

Enfin, j'ai réussi à atteindre le continent. Tout est blanc.

Le silence cotonneux de la neige est couvert par les petits cris des autres Atlantes qui s'amusent.

John est là et il apprend à Ronon à faire des "militaires de neige", sous l'œil amusé de Teyla.

Au loin, j'ai vu Carson et Laura qui s'amusaient à secouer les branches pleines de neige.

Ils sont mignons tout les deux.

J'aimerais être comme ça moi aussi. Amoureux. Avoir cette douce sensation que tout est enveloppé de soie, se sentir léger comme une plume…

Ah mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi?

Voilà que je gagatise devant la neige…

"Gagatise"…??

Encore un mot pris dans le vocabulaire de Roxas…

Savez pas qui est Roxas? Un assistant de labo, plutôt jeune, avec un vocabulaire très… particulier.

Je m'éloigne un peu, dans un coin tranquille. Tout ce monde m'amuse, mais j'ai besoin d'être seul. De réfléchir. De "gagatiser" en paix…

Je me retrouve dans une petite clairière. Tout est immaculé, rien n'a encore été touché.

Je m'assois sur un tronc d'arbre tombé, et je contemple la nature.

L'amour… C'est un sentiment qui ne m'est pas très familier, sauf avec, justement, ma famille. Je me rappelle déjà ma jeunesse… Entre mon frère qui mettait le feu avec les bougies et mes parents qui nous couvaient comme des poules… C'est à cette époque que j'ai commencé à aimé la neige. Avant, je ne supportais pas cette crème collante qui rendait le paysage si uniforme. La République Tchèque recouverte de ce manteau blanc, ça m'effrayait à l'époque.

Puis, pour ma douzième année, j'ai commencé à me promener seul. J'ai découvert la beauté de la poudreuse. Comme quoi, on apprend à tout âge.

Tout de même… J'ai beau me remémorer mon adolescence, à part Olette Leyavski quand j'avais 18 ans, et encore… Je n'ai _jamais_ été amoureux.

C'est triste.

Je suis bien sorti avec des filles à l'époque de l'université… Mais ce n'était jamais sérieux.

Une fois, John m'a dit que lorsqu'on aimait, on rêvait de la personne aimée.

Mais ces temps-ci, la seule personne dont je rêve… C'est un homme. C'est amusant. Surtout que je ne crois pas être amoureux. Il a de beaux yeux, il peint à merveille, il a un corps de reve…. Mais non. Je suis juste…

- Et bien, docteur Z, on cherche à s'isoler?

… amoureux!

Si-si! Celui qui vient d'apparaître sous mes yeux, c'est bel et bien celui dont je rêve. Et là, sous la neige, il est plus beau que jamais. Et moi je gagatise comme jamais.

- Euh…Oui. Mais, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

- Merci.

Je me pousse pour lui laisser une petite place sur le tronc. Il s'installe et soupire.

- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas doc?

- Oui, c'est magnifique.

- Vous savez, des fois ça me rend pensif… Pas vous?

- Complètement, en fait.

Il rit. Son sourire est aussi magnifique que la neige. J'enchaine avant de sombrer dans la contemplation absurde.

- Et à quoi pensez-vous dans ces moments-là…? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

Il me regarde et hoche la tête.

- Ce n'est pas indiscret. Je repense à mon enfance. Aux petites amies que j'ai eues… A celle que j'aurais pu avoir…

- Ah…

- Oui.

Il soupire.

- Et le pire dans tout ça, vous voulez que je vous dise? C'est que je m'aperçois qu'en fait, je n'ai jamais vraiment été amoureux…

Je souris à mon tour.

- Nous avons un point en commun, Major.

- Ah? Et bien, dans un sens, tant mieux.

Nous rions à cette idée.

- Doc?

- Hmmm?

- Et vous à quoi vous pensez?

- A la même chose que vous… Toute cette neige rends mélancolique.

Un coup de vent passe et nous frissonnons en même temps. Amusantes coïncidences que celles qui nous sont données depuis tout à l'heure.

- Vous savez, doc… Même si je suis un militaire, il y a des choses pour lesquelles je suis très ouvert.

- Ah?

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trembler?

- Oui… Par exemple (il s'éclaircit la voix et reprend un volume plus bas) les rapports entre hommes ne me gênent pas.

Je dois être rouge. Le froid ou la gêne? Surement l'émotion.

- Moi pareil, je réponds sur le même ton. Et puis il parait que ce n'est pas anormal d'être attiré par quelqu'un du même sexe. C'est une façon… De s'aimer à travers l'autre.

- Je ne sais pas, en tout cas je trouve qu'il y a plus de tendresse dans une relation homosexuelle que dans une relation hétérosexuelle.

Il s'est abstenu de dire "normale". J'apprécie.

- Peut-être. Après, je n'ai jamais suivi de telles relations alors…

Il se penche en avant et souffle doucement pour repousser quelques flocons.

Puis il se tourne vers moi.

- Et si quelqu'un vous en proposait une, de relation, vous accepteriez?

Terreur. Bonheur. Indécision. Ces trois sentiments se bousculent dans ma tête. Dans mon cœur, une seule subsiste : Amour.

- Je… Je pense que ça dépend de qui est ce _quelqu'un_.

- Oui, c'est sur.

Il se tourne à nouveau et sort quelque chose de sa poche.

- C'est pour vous…

- Pour moi?

- Oui. La neige me rends… enfin, ouvrez, vous verrez.

J'ouvre fébrilement la boite. Dedans, il y a une gourmette inscrite "_Radek_".

- Elle est magnifique, Major, vraiment, je…

Je la retourne. Mon sang s'arrête dans mes veines. Mon cœur ne bat plus. Mon cerveau est sur "pause".

- Est-ce que… ça vous plait? Demande-t-il timidement.

Si ça me plait? Question stupide!

Je me retourne vers lui, et je souris en essayant de ne pas avoir trop l'air idiot.

- Je… Merci.

Il sourit, soulagé, et se rapproche de moi.

- Et…votre réponse?

Je ris malgré moi. Ma réponse? _Boze_!

- Evidemment! La seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé, c'est vous Evan!

Il rougit cruellement et baisse la tête.

- M… Moi aussi Radek.

Il se redresse, s'approche doucement et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je suis heureux. Plus heureux que quiconque. C'est la première fois que j'aime et je suis aimé en retour. C'est merveilleux.

Vous vous demandez surement ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le dos de la gourmette que m'a offert le major Evan Lorne?

"_Si je vous donne mon âme, me donnez vous votre coeur?_"

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant aimé la neige…

* * *

**(1)** Prénom modifiéééééé (et encore pardon!)

_Voilaaaaaaaaa! Alors? La neige me fait gagatiser par ecrit à moi aussi... _

_Et puis ce couple... Arrrgghh... _

_(Biiip, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de MD, elle est actuellement en surchauffe, elle reviendra quand elle sera moins excitée pour rien...)_

_

* * *

Special Reviews!_

**Mimi :** trouver l'amour dans la neige? et pourquoi pas la neige dans l'amour? lool. Mon usage du tchèque? yeah! hihi...  
**Syla :** evidemment que ça m'a inspiré! (axel + roxas powaaaa!). lool, non en principe tu peux pas dire "la suite"... oups je l'ai dit... O.o  
**Charlie :** waaa comment t'a deviné? t'as regardé Sunday toi,non? °boulet aussi°  
**Choupinette :** merki!  
**VLU :** comment ça je t'ai devancé? O.o... désolée, lol, d'accord je te laisse Lorne avec McKay(t'a interet a publié vite alors! XD)


End file.
